It is a well-known fact that for safety reasons a driver of a vehicle has to look predominantly onto the road and to observe the traffic in order to refrain from being involved in accidents. Distracted drivers compromise their own life as well as life of other peoples. According to the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, “Traffic Safety Facts: Distracted Driving 2009”, twenty percent of crashes that involved injury in the U.S. during the year 2009, were reported to be associated with distracted driving. There are three main types of distractions:                Visual—the driver takes his eyes off the road;        Manual—the driver takes his hands off the wheel; and        Cognitive—the driver is not fully aware of what he is doing.        
Distracted driving activities include certain activities such as engaging in a phone call, texting, and eating. However, also in-vehicle technologies such as navigation systems, driving monitoring systems or driving assistance applications associated with the driver's smart phone may be a source of distraction.
Known driving monitoring systems and driving assistance applications present the driver of a vehicle with information and data which require his/her attention. The present disclosure provides a novel way to present driving performance related information to a driver in a clear and noticeable way, one which minimizes the time the driver needs to look at the display in order to comprehend the information being displayed to him/her before he/she may focus once again on actual driving operations.